


Sound of his voice

by schakatze



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Smut, Unbeta-ed, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schakatze/pseuds/schakatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hot, unsurprising considering that it’s the middle of summer and they’re alone in their apartment. The air is still, and with the windows closed it’s even more suffocating than usual and the fan they have in the room does barely anything to help. The sheets are soaked with sweat, and the clean-up will be even more tiring than usual but he finds himself uncaring about anything other than the squirming body beneath him.</p><p>Short Mitobe/Koganei smut (maybe?) drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of his voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwatobiaquarium (daleked)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/gifts).



> First bit of smut written in a long, long, long time. So uhm. I'm sorry for the bad that's about to happen and it is not my fault I was forced to do it?
> 
> Unbeta-ed, unedited, un-everything warning as per usual. I really need to get myself a beta or something.

There’s something about his voice that turns him on even more than the physical aspect. The way he mewls, crying out his name when he touches a particularly sensitive area or the moans he makes when they kiss.

Like right now, cock all the way in with Koganei’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist. His hands are grasping at the sheets, mouth open in a long drawn out moan. His hips are raised up, bending him in half as he continues to move inside the other boy. He can feel Koganei tightening around him, his moans turning into mewls as his body melts, shuddering violently when a calloused hand starts stroking his neglected cock in tandem with his thrusts.

“Mi—Mitobe please.” He mewls, eyes tearing up as another strangled moan escapes.

It’s hot, unsurprising considering that it’s the middle of summer and they’re alone in their apartment. The air is still, and with the windows closed it’s even more suffocating than usual and the fan they have in the room does barely anything to help. The sheets are soaked with sweat, and the clean-up will be even more tiring than usual but he finds himself uncaring about anything other than the squirming body beneath him.

He leans down, teeth nipping and biting into the tanned skin before running his tongue soothingly over the bites. Koganei moans louder, squirming and writhing under him. Hands find their way into his hair, tugging his head up for another kiss, and greedily he leans into it. Drinking every mewl, every moan that he drags out of his boyfriend.

It isn’t long before Koganei comes, spilling onto his hand with a loud cry. He grits his teeth, burying his face in the crook of his neck as he pulls out, hand jerking furiously as he comes onto the other’s hips.

Their eyes are closed, chests heaving in sync as he collapses onto his side. The sheets cling annoyingly to his skin, and he can’t help scrunching up his face at how uncomfortable it feels. Next to him Koganei is sprawled eagle, uncaring about the mess or the damp hair sticking to his arm from where Mitobe is lying on it.

It is Koganei who moves first, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head as he slowly peels himself off the stained sheets. He looks up, eyes cracking open to see the cat-like smile on the other’s face. He smiles back in return, tilting his head up as their lips meet once more, the kiss more of a reaffirmation of their feelings than the passionate hungry ones from earlier.

“Mm. Love ya Mitobe.”

He smiles wider at that, gently pecking the corner of Koganei’s mouth in response. To him, nothing sounds better than the sound of Koganei’s voice.

Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> So sorry.


End file.
